Sometimes Everyone Needs a Little Courage
by Dolphin02
Summary: AU. Theo/Hermione best friend relationship, implied Dramione. Fourth year. All Dialogue. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter francise, I do however own this story.**

 **AN: This popped in my head. Yeah. Here ya go.**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to be here right now? Isn't Slytherin at Quidditch practice right now? Won't your snake friends be mad you weren't there?"

"Yeah they probaby will. But it's just practice, not a match, so they can all fuck off. And I'm sure I want to be here."

"But what will all of your Slytherin friends _say_ if they knew?"

"Come on Mi. We've had this conversation for over three years. They don't know who my best friend is, do they?"

"Yeah."

"Goyle and Crabbe's pretty bad, but Blaise is alright. And Draco can be a bit of a prat, but they're really not that bad. Truly. I mean, I don't ever complain about Potter and Weasley."

"That's because Harry's nice! And Ron...Ron's funny! Plus, plus you grew up with those arrogant wankers!"

"Well, yeah Mi. Doesn't that mean that I know them better than you?"

"Well, Draco's a prejudiced-"

"-his dad's fault."

"-arsehole."

"-can't argue with that."

"He's stupid-"

"-he's actually pretty smart."

"-and mean!"

"True."

"And don't get me started on the rest of them. Why do you even hang out with me Theo? I'm a Mudblood."

"You think I'm that stupid?"

"Stupid, no, but you can be a right prat sometimes!"

"There is no such thing as dirty blood 'Mi. If these so called Mudbloods didn't exist, all magical beings would cease to exist. Interbreeding. We'd all die out. It's why all of us Pureblood kids get sick so often, and why some of us have certain diseases."

"That makes sense I guess. Even more reason that blood prejudice shouldn't exist. But if my friends are so annoying, why do you even talk to me? Study with me? Like...at all?"

"'Cause you're smart."

"Evidently, but there has to be more."

"Well, I couldn't stand the thought that Potter and fucking Weasley are your only friends. I mean, Potter's okay, just a little prejudiced in his own way. But Ron...he's an idiot. Remind me why you like him again?"

"Because he's always there for me and he's funny."

"I'm funny."

"Suure Theo."

"Hey! What's the tone Mi?"

"Whatever. I'm worried about Harry."

"Of course you are. I mean, again Harry's fine, but why Weasel? Why? He's rude, yeah, he's funny, sometimes...but he's too dumb for you. I mean, I know you don't like Draco and all, but he's ten times smarter than Weasley!"

"Ginny's smart."

"Well Ginny's not Ron, is she?"

"Aha! You called Ron by his name!"

"Stop trying to distract me! Why do you deal with Ron treating you like...well, friendzoning you, then sending you mixed signals...WHY do you like him Mi?!"

"Oh shut it."

"Just...Mi..."

"Mr. Theodore Nott."

"Huh? Krum? What're you doing here?"

"You...you asked Miss Hermoninny to...to Ball?"

"What? What are you talking about? The Yule Ball?"

"Yes."

"Um...Viktor was it?"

"Yes."

"Of course you don't know the greatest Quidditch player of all time, Mi."

"Why does it matter if I'm going to the Yule with Theo?"

"Becuase if you're not, vell, I vould ask you to accompany me to, your...Ball."

"What?"

"Merlin Mi, he's asking you to the Yule Ball."

"Uh...as in a date?"

"Yes Mi!"

"Oh."

"Vould you Miss Hermoninny? Unless...you with Mr. Nott?"

"Uh, no, I'm not going with Theo."

"Just go with him Mi, better than waiting for Weasley."

"Alright...I suppose."

"Vreally?!"

"Don't sound so surprised Krum."

"Uh-huh. Nice meeting you Mr. Nott. Err, see you at Ball, Miss Hermoninny?"

"Yeah. Yeah, why not?"

"Did Viktor Krum just ask you out to the Yule Ball?"

"I think so. Unless I read it wrong."

"You didn't read it wrong. You're such a brat, Mi."

"And you're a prat, Theo. See you later in Potions?"

"Yeah. Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

"Damn she looks good-Fuck. Wasn't supposed to say anything..."

"Theo?"

"What, do you have a crush on her or somethin'?"

"'Course not Crabbe. She's just...a friend of mine."

"A friend? Friend with Potty's best friend? With the Mudblood?"

"Shut up Draco. You have no idea what she's like."

"Okay...Crabbe? Can you leave us for a second? How about some punch?"

"Sure Drake."

"Good. Good, now he's gone, you can actually tell me what the fuck is going on, Theodore Nott. We're practically brothers and you should not be hiding this from me. Or really anything at all!"

"I can do whatever I want, you great prat. I didn't even hide anything from you. I just...didn't tell you. You never asked. I _was_ protecting her from you, and inevitably, your father."

"So, again, like Crabbe asked, do you like her or something? Don't tell me you've made an understanding with her?!"

"Oh bugger off. Of course not. We're literally just friends. Surrogate siblings if you will."

"No I won't! How could you treat such filth so nicely?"

"Oh stop snarling. Why does this make you so mad? You know all that shite about blood is exactly what it is. Complete and utter tripe. I understand you have to uphold the Malfoy standards, but get off your high horse, ill you Draco? _You_ like her or something? You'll have to get in line. There's Krum, there's Weasel, and probably even a little bit of Potter. Perhaps Longbottom as well."

"That's stupid. I know about the blood thing, but I don't exactly want to end up on the wrong side of my father's wand. And how do you know about Granger's lovers?"

"Because she's my best friend?"

"I though I was your best friend."

"Well, things change when you ignore your so-called best friend for years. And she's never ditched me like you have. Don't get me wrong Draco, I still think you're one of my best friends. She's smart, sweet, kind, brave, and just as cunning as any Slytherin."

"That's stupid. If she's so cunning, why isn't she in Slytherin?"

"Duh, it's because she's so much more brave than all of us cowards. And she's fun. She really is. You're just so blinded by her so-called dirty blood. I'm pretty sure I'm techinically a half blood, as are you. You haven't looked back on the real exact records, have you?"

"Of course I have! I'm as pure as they come."

"Six generations ago?"

"Okay, well, it was a half blood he married!"

"Still doesn't make you pure Draco."

"Well what about you?"

"I never said I was pure, did I? And I don't go spouting what my arsehold of a father tells me, do I?"

"No."

"No, so if you like her, like you're so vehemently denying-don't shake you head, I can see it-then go ask her for a fucking dance. You're fifteen, it can't be that bad."

"Why are we even talking about this?"

"Because I brought up Mi? And stop trying to distractic me from the point."

"You even have a pet name for her!"

"You sound unbelievably jealous right now Draco. Are you sure you haven't gotten attached to her? Are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes!"

"Uh-huh."

"I don't like the Mudblood, fuck off."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"I don't Theo. Don't you dare go starting rumors."

"Whatever. I'm going to go steal her from Krum. Make up your mind will you? Because if you do care...and for even a split second forget about your father and his fucking rules, maybe she'll let you have one of the few dances left. I mean, I think there are only four or five left. And I'm about to take one."

"You arse. You little piece of shit. Get back over here Theodore Nott!"

"Bye Draco!"

"Burn in hell!"

* * *

"So, how's Krum?"

"He's deceptively sweet. I think I like him."

"More than Weasley?"

"I dunno. Maybe. But Ron's also my best friend."

"Can you not flush while talking about the git? Potter and Weasel are most definitely glaring our way, so, you better like Krum more. Otherwise, I'm screwed, you're screwed, and Krum's screwed."

"Ugh, Theo!"

"Vat?!"

"Don't make fun of Viktor!"

"Do you know how many girls would love to be in your position?"

"Well I'm not any normal girl, am I Theo?"

"No Mi, you aren't. Now shoo! Go back to your swoon worthy date."

"Ugh, I hate you. Why are we friends? Why am I friends with a snake?"

"Aww! Mi, love you too!"

* * *

"May I have this dance?"

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, who else?"

"You really are a git sometimes. Not here to call me a Mudblood today?"

"Surprisingly, no. Will you dance with me?"

"Did Theo set you up for this?"

"Theo? Of course not!"

"I saw you guys over there. I'm not stupid. Though since I'm nice I'll give you a chance. Say one word about my inferiorness and blood, and I will gut you. And you'll have to answer to Harry and Ron if you fuck this up."

"Language Miss Granger."

"Fuck off Malfoy."

"..."

"..."

"The music is nice."

"That's what you start with Malfoy? I thought you were better than that. Something about being a gentleman?"

"I am a gentleman. My mother raised me that way."

"Mother. Don't you ever just call your parents Mum or Dad?"

"That would be disrespectful and downright rude."

"Weird Pureblood rules. I'm surprised, you haven't even insulted me once yet."

"Gentleman, remember?"

"Sure."

"..."

"..."

"I suppose this isn't THAT bad."

"Ha! You hear that Theo?"

"Ugh, I knew Theo set you up for this. Go away Malfoy. I'm going to find Viktor."

"I need to find Viktoor!"

"Stop mocking me. I thought you were more mature than that. And stop pouting. I thought it was unbecoming and ungentlemanly?"

"Theo did NOT set me up."

"Sure."

"He didn't."

"You'd never have the courage anyways. You're still an annoying prat. Now go away."

"But Granger, I had such a nice time!"

"Oh that's great. Now fuck. Off."

"Rude. You don't know what I'm risking by dancing with you. I'm risking everyone's wrath!"

"Well, that was your decision, wasn't it?"

"At least call me Draco."

"If you never call me Mudblood again."

"Fine. I...I promise I'll never use that word again."

"Nice loophole. I sure hope this isn't all an act Malfoy, because you can be nice when you want to be."

"See? Gentleman."

"Right."

"Bye Granger."

"Bye Mal-...I mean Draco."

"Hermoninny?"

"Viktor!"

"Dammit. Why does she have to be here with a fucking international Quidditch star?"

"I told you it'd be worth it."

"You are way too smug right now, Theo."

"Well, you kinda are staring at her arse, as she's walking away with her DATE for the night."

"She has a nice one."

"Merlin! Draco Malfoy just complimented a Muggleborn."

"So what?"

"Better not let Daddy hear."

"Shut up."

"Love to."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, so maybe she isn't that bad."

"Ha!"

"Go ahead, say 'I told you so.'"

"I told you so!"

"Ugh. I'm going to go find Pansy."

"I wouldn't suggest that Draco."

"Why?"

"I think someon's going to get slapped tonight."

"Wha-? Oh. Shite. I better run."

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea."

"Fuck."

* * *

 **AN: So...good, bad? Review? XD Thanks for reading.**

 **-Ange**


End file.
